Improvement is desired in the field of fluidic structures of the type used to dispense fluid from a storage supply. Inkjet printheads are one example of fluidic structures that operate by dispensing fluid from a fluid supply.
Conventional fluidic structures for dispensing fluid from a fluid supply desire improvement in their ability to more completely utilize the fluids they are designed to dispense and reduce wasting of fluid. For example, conventional devices typically cannot dispense more than about 80 percent of the stored fluid, leaving the undispensed fluid in the device once the device has exhausted its functional life.
This undispensed fluid represents a significant waste of fluid and also disadvantageously affects the size of construction of the device. For example, as desired fluid levels in such devices increase, the fluid volumetric efficiency of the device becomes of greater concern. An inefficient device requires a larger volume of fluid, which requires a larger device, which impacts the cost. Also, the increased mass of a larger device can also negatively affect the fragility during shipping and handling, as well as shipping costs for gross shipment of devices.
Accordingly, what is desired are fluidic devices that promote improved efficiency of dispensing fluid. Improved efficiency will result in more of the fluid stored in the device being dispensed. This will reduce the amount of fluid that is wasted and remains in the device once the device has completed its service life.